Innocent Love (Gomawo, Saranghae)
by MireLLos BubbleVirus
Summary: "Cinta itu tidak salah. Kita tidak salah. Keadaanlah yang membuatnya salah." Kim Wonwoo ... "Takdir mungkin kejam. Tapi aku bahagia. Karena bagiku takdir berati kau." Kim Mingyu ... SEVENTEEN Mingyu / Wonwoo (Meanie)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Innocent Love (Gomawo, Saranghae) - PROLOG**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Genre : Romance, Incest, Boys Love**

 **Rating : M**

 **Cast : Kim Mingyu / Kim Wonwoo (Meanie)**

 **Etc...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Rate M! Genre FF ini bisa dibiang berat ya. Makanya Mir kasih rate M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 _ **Cinta itu tidak salah. Kita tidak salah. Keadaanlah yang membuatnya salah.**_

 _ **_Kim Wonwoo_**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Takdir mungkin kejam. Tapi aku bahagia. Karena bagiku takdir berati kau.**_

 _ **_Kim Mingyu_**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini salah. Hubungan ini jelas-jelas salah. Wonwoo tahu. Wonwoo paham itu. Sayangnya ia justru bahagia dengan hubungan terlarangnya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan apapun termasuk orang tuanya sendiri. Orang tuanya yang juga adalah orang tua kekasihnya. Kim Mingyu. Adik kandungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi Kim Wonwoo, bisa jelaskan padaku kenapa lehermu menjadi seperti itu lagi?", tanya Jeonghan untuk kesekian kalinya saat melihat leher teman manisnya itu terdapat beberapa tanda kemerahan yang aneh.

Reflek Wonwoo menutupi lehernya dengan tangan. Ia lupa memakai kembali syal nya setelah dari toilet tadi. "Gatal.", jawab Wonwoo sekenanya.

Jeonghan mendengus malas. "Gatal? Ya ya gatal.", ucapnya. "Aku juga pernah dibuat gatal-gatal oleh Joshua seperti itu.", ucapnya lagi.

Kali ini Wonwoo gantian mendengus. "Maksudmu mu apa sebenarnya?"

"Aku hanya bermaksud supaya kau jujur. Kita sudah lama berteman. Tapi kau tetap tidak mau jujur soal percintaanmu."

"Aku tidak bisa. Dan tidak akan pernah bisa berkata jujur. Kau tau itu. Maaf.", ucap Wonwoo.

Jeonghan memandang Wonwoo sejenak lalu menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, sekali lagi aku menyerah. Tapi ingatlah kalau kita adalah teman. Kau bisa menceritakan apapun itu pada ku. Setidaknya jika pendapat ku jelek menurutmu, aku bisa untuk sekedar menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu, jadi jangan menanggung masalahmu sendiri. Aku tidak ingin tubuhmu semakin kurus karena menanggung beban pikiran masalahmu sendiri.", ucap Jeonghan kemudian. Wonwoo lalu mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan kalau begitu. Joshua sudah menunggu." ucap Jeonghan lagi sambil berlalu didepannya meninggalkan kampus mereka bersama kekasihnya. Setelahnya Wonwoo melangkah menuju mobilnya sendiri untuk kemudian pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang." ucap Wonwoo saat memasuki apartemennya sendiri. Ia tersenyum saat melihat sepasang sepatu yang sangat dikenalnya itu tergeletak asal di dekat pintu masuk. Dengan sigap ia menyimpan sepatu tersebut di rak. Kaki kurusnya lalu melangkah menuju kamar mencari sang pemilik sepatu.

Senyumnya kian terkembang saat dilihatnya sang adik tengah tertidur nyenyak di tempat tidur mereka. "Selalu ketiduran.", ucapnya bermonolog.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk membuat makan malam. Ia yakin Mingyu, adik tercintanya itu belum makan. Dan dirinya sendiri pun memang lapar. Mengingat tadi ia tidak sempat makan siang.

Masakannya tidak selezat masakan Mingyu, Wonwoo tahu itu. Tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa membuatkan telur mata sapi tanpa ada serpihan kulit yang tanpa sengaja jatuh didalamnya. Ia juga bisa memasak nasi. Jadi anggaplah Wonwoo tidak kalah jago dengan Mingyu dalam hal memasak. Ini adalah bentuk pembelaan diri Wonwoo sebenarnya.

Sambil bersenandung, Wonwoo membuat beberapa telur mata sapi dan ramen. Mengabaikan sang adik yang terdengar beberapa kali bersin dengan mata yang masih terpejam karena aroma ramen yang menguar-nguar hingga ke dalam kamarnya.

Setelah selesai memasak, Wonwoo pun kembali ke kamar. "Mingyu-a, bangunlah. Saatnya makan malam.", ucapnya seraya menepuk bahu Mingyu pelan.

Mingyu melenguh, bukannya bangun ia justru mengubah posisi tidurnya. "Ayo bangun dulu, setelah makan kau bisa tidur lagi. Paling tidak temani aku makan, aku tidak mau makan sendirian.", ucap Wonwoo lagi.

"Lima menit lagi _hyung_.", jawab Mingyu manja.

"Tapi aku sudah lapar~", ucap Wonwoo tak kalah manja.

Mingyu berdecak pelan. Ia lalu mendudukan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan mata sayu. "Baiklah baiklah. Aku kalah.", ucapnya. Ditariknya tubuh Wonwoo sehingga membuatnya duduk dipangkuannya. Dikecupnya bibir tipis milik kakak tercintanya itu. " _Saranghae_.", bisiknya.

Lalu rona merah tipis itu menghampiri wajah manis Wonwoo. " _Nado_.", jawabnya tersipu seraya bangun dari pangkuan Mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEXT?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat bermalam Mingyuuu~ ^^v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Innocent Love (Gomawo, Saranghae) – CHAPTER.1**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Genre : Romance, Incest, Boys Love**

 **Rating : M**

 **Cast : Kim Mingyu / Kim Wonwoo (Meanie)**

 **Etc...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello semuanya. Ada sesuatu yang harus diluruskan nih.**

 **Rate M disini itu maksudnya bukan yang 'nganu-nganu' loh ya. Emang sih ada beberapa part yg 'nganu'. Tapi rate M disini kita maksudkan buat genre nya yang Incest. Kenapa? Karena menurut kita, incest itu hubungan yang bener-bener berat. Jadi butuh pemikiran dan sikap yang dewasa buat nanggepinnya.**

 **Jadi, please banget buat gak berharap terlalu jauh bakal ada 'anu-anu ena-ena' di ff ini. Karena rate M nya bukan dimaksudkan kesitu.**

 **Oke semuanya? Sipp. Mari kita lanjut ke cerita selanjutnya. ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo terbangun dan kebingungan saat tangannya meraba sisi kirinya dan tidak mendapati tubuh Mingyu disana. Dibawa tubuhnya untuk duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang sambil sedikit memijit daerah pangkal hidung dekat matanya. Mata kecilnya ia paksakan terbuka padahal dirinya masih sangat mengantuk. "Mingyu-ya." ucapnya dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Tidak ada sautan dari Mingyu. Dengan kening berkerut Wonwoo bangun dan berjalan keluar kamar demi mencari sosok yang dicarinya itu. Tidak biasanya Mingyu menghilang saat dirinya belum bangun seperti ini.

"Mingyu-ya." panggil Wonwoo lagi. Ia berjalan ke dapur, berharap menemukan sang adik tengah memasakkan sarapan atau hanya sekedar mengambil minuman mungkin. Tapi sayangnya Mingyu juga tidak ada di dapur. "Kemana dia?" ucap Wonwoo mulai kesal.

Sekitar dua puluh menit ia menunggu dan mondar-mandir setelah mengecek dapur, kamar tamu dan kamar mandi. Kemudian terdengar bunyi kumpulan digit pasword yang ditekan dan pintu apartemennya dibuka. Cepat-cepat ia berlari kearah pintu. "Kau dari mana saja?" ia bertanya cepat dengan raut wajah tak senang setelah melihat siapa yang datang.

"Eoh, Kau sudah bangun rupanya." ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum menghiraukan nada sinis yang terlontar seiring pertanyaan yang ia dapatkan dari sang kakak. "Aku habis mengambil jatah susu kita." lanjutnya sambil mengangkat sebuah kantung plastik yang ada ditangannya.

Wonwoo melirik sebentar pada kantung yang diperlihatkan padanya lalu kembali menatap mata Mingyu. Untuk beberapa saat ia masih belum beranjak dari hadapan adiknya untuk mengijinkannya masuk. Dan Mingyu hanya tetap berdiri diam dan membalas tatapan kakaknya meyakinkan.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku lebih dulu?" tanya Wonwoo kemudian, setelah yakin akan jawaban jujur yang terpancar dari mata jernih adik tercintanya. "Kau tahu aku tidak menyukai saat dimana diriku tiba-tiba terbangun sendiri dan tidak menemukanmu dimanapun, setelah sebelumnya kau menghabiskan waktu denganku." tuntutnya terlihat kecewa dan marah.

Sebuah senyuman Mingyu berikan untuk menenangkan kakaknya itu. Ia melangkah maju mendekati Wonwoo dengan sedikit menunduk lalu mensejajarkan wajah mereka. "Aku tahu itu _hyung_. Tapi aku pun juga sangat tahu kalau kau sangat tidak suka siapapun untuk mengganggu tidurmu, termasuk aku." jawabnya dan Wonwoo masih terlihat keras kepala.

"Kau terbiasa tinggal sendiri. Aku tahu kebiasaan burukmu yang selalu menunda makan dan ketika kau makan, ramen adalah pilihanmu. Itulah alasanku pergi sebentar untuk mengambil jatah susu yang bahkan kau saja malas untuk mengambilnya." Mingyu mengusap kepala Wonwoo memberinya penjelasan. "Aku melakukan itu karena aku sangat mengenal dirimu _hyung_. Sangat mengenalmu. Dan kebiasaanku untuk selalu membuatmu makan tiga kali sehari dengan makanan sehat, kau pun pasti sangat mengetahuinya." imbuhnya kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

Wonwoo masih terdiam, namun raut kerasnya sudah menghilang seiring ucapan yang adiknya utarakan. Mingyu meletakkan kantung plastik tadi dilantai lalu meraih kedua tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggam jemarinya lembut. "Masihkah kau marah setelah aku menjelaskannya? Kalau begitu maafkan aku yang telah mengecewakanmu. Aku tid—"

CUP

"Aku sudah tidak marah. Dan aku memaafkanmu." ucap Wonwoo setelah mengecup cepat bibir laki-laki dihadapannya. Ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang adiknya itu. "Aku hanya kaget dan sebenarnya masih sedikit mengantuk. Tapi menyadari kau tidak ada, kepalaku yang masih pusing akibat bangun tiba-tiba membuat moodku semakin kacau." lanjutnya memeluk Mingyu.

"Aku mengerti, _hyung_ bisa kembali tidur dan aku akan menyiapkan sarapan sambil menunggumu. Tapi sebelumnya, ijinkan aku masuk kedalam lebih dulu, kau telah menyandera ku didepan pintu seperti ini." ucap Mingyu sambil membalas memeluk _hyung_ nya erat dah terkekeh.

"Tidak, aku akan menemanimu saja. Aku merindukanmu. Dan tentu saja sekarang kau boleh masuk." jawab Wonwoo tersenyum lebar. Dan Mingyu hanya bisa tertawa melihat Wonwoo-nya gemas.

Sarapan pagi kali ini menjadi sedikit terlambat karena masalah kecil yang hampir membesar terjadi sebelumnya. Ya, hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak selamanya mulus. Mereka tahu itu, tapi sifat Wonwoo yang tidak bisa ditebak, _mood swing_ yang dimilikinya menjadi salah satu masalah dalam hubungan mereka. Tapi Mingyu mencintai Wonwoo. Ia sangat menyayangi _hyung_ nya, begitu pun sebaliknya. Itu adalah dasar dan kepercayaan yang mereka pegang untuk membenarkan hubungan terlarang yang mereka jalani ini

Hari ini merupakan akhir pekan. Selesai sarapan, deduanya memilih bersiap-siap menghabiskan waktu untuk berkencan diluar seperti pasangan lain pada umumnya.

Cuaca cerah kali ini sangat mendukung. Setelah berjalan-jalan disekitar wilayah Myeongdong, mereka memasuki salah satu cafe untuk beristirahat dan menikmati secangkir kopi dan latte cukup membuat keduanya bahagia. Setidaknya mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih sungguhan.

Keduanya tampak larut dalam obrolan, sampai tiba-tiba ponsel Mingyu berdering. Setelah melihatnya, Mingyu menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Wonwoo. " _Eomma_ memanggil." ucapnya.

Wajah Wonwoo berubah kesal seketika. Panggilan yang mengganggu pikirnya. "Angkat saja. Aku penasaran kali ini apa yang akan dikatakannya.", ucapnya.

Mingyu melihat layar handphonenya, sejenak berpikir dan menebak-nebak apa yang akan dibicarakan ibunya. Namun kemudian ia menjawab panggilan itu. " _Ne eomma_."

 _"Kau sedang apa?"_

"Aku sedang mengobrol dicafe bersama _hyung_." jawab Mingyu.

 _"Bagaimana kabar kalian?"_

"Kami baik-baik saja, _eomma_. Ada apa tiba-tiba menelepon?"

 _"Dimana Wonwoo? Eomma mau bicara."._ Suara Ibunya terdengar lebih tegas dari sebelumnya.

Alis Mingyu terangkat sebelah mendengar ucapan ibunya yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia melirik Wonwoo, yang dibalas dengan kedua alis yang mengangkat dari hyungnya itu.

"Jika itu tentangku, _eomma_ bisa mengatakan langsung padaku saja." jawab Mingyu masih menatap Wonwoo yang kini raut wajahnya berubah datar dan dingin, mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil bersedekap mendengar perkataan Mingyu untuk ibu mereka.

 _"Apa kau tidak mendengar eomma? Dimana hyung mu? Eomma akan bicara dengannya bukan denganmu, Mingyu. Cepat berikan teleponnya."_ balas _eomma_ nya terdengar kesal.

"Tapi eomma—"

 _"Mingyu! Eomma tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat denganmu, jadi cepat berikan teleponnya sekarang!"_

Belum tenang dari terkejutannya akan sang ibu yang tiba-tiba membentaknya, Mingyu pun dibuat hilang kata-kata ketika ponsel ditangannya diambil alih dengan cepat oleh Wonwoo.

"Tidak perlu membentak Mingyu seperti itu. Apa yang sangat ingin kau katakan padaku, _eomma_?" ucap Wonwoo dengan penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya. Ia tak suka Mingyu mendapat imbas kemarahan orang tua mereka pada dirinya.

" _Eomma tidak akan membentaknya jika saja kau tidak memblokir nomor telepon orang tuamu sendiri dan mengajari adikmu untuk membantah perkataan kami." jawab ibunya._

" _I'm not_!", balas Wonwoo geram.

Wonwoo berjalan menjauh dari tempat duduknya dengan Mingyu, ia bahkan menghiraukan raut bertanya adiknya itu. Pembicaraan dengan ibunya kali ini akan sangat menjengkelkan menurutnya dan ia tak mau Mingyu terlibat.

 _"Apanya? Bagian kau memblokir nomor telepon kami atau mengajari adikmu hal yang tidak baik?"_

"Apa mau _eomma_ sebenarnya?"

 _"Kau tidak menjawabnya? Baiklah, eomma anggap kau mengakui kesalahanmu. Dan eomma harap kau menyuruh adikmu pulang dan tidur dirumah,eomma tahu dia selalu menginap ditempatmu."_

"Dia sudah cukup besar untuk dilarang-larang seperti itu, _eomma_. Lagipula aku kakaknya, kenapa _eomma_ melarangnya untuk datang ketempatku? Aku juga punya hak untuk bersama dengan adikku!"

 _"Jangan keras kepala Wonwoo, ini demi kebaikan kalian! Jika dia selalu bersamamu, kalian pasti bermain terus._ _Jangan lagi mengajaknya keluyuran tidak jelas seperti sekarang ini. Ingatlah Mingyu masih sekolah. Eomma mendapat telepon dari sekolahnya bahwa Mingyu sudah dua kali tidak mengikuti pelajaran tambahan untuk olimpiadenya, ia terancam tidak diikut sertakaan jika terulang sekali lagi. Bukankah kau juga sibuk dengan kuliahmu? Jadi jangan terus mengganggunya, Wonwoo."_ ucap ibunya panjang lebar menyalahkan Wonwoo.

"Apa _eomma_ menyalahkanku sekarang? Sadarkah dengan yang kau katakan? Dimana kalian saat tahu anak itu berarti, membutuhkan kalian mendampinginya menjelang perlombaan akademik yang selalu kalian tuntut darinya?"

 _"Apa maksudmu? Eomma dan appa bukan sedang bersenang-senang disini. Kami bekerja untuk kalian. Dan kau sebagai anak tertua sudah harus paham itu, Kim Wonwoo!"_

"Kalian selalu saja memaksakan kehendak pada kami tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaan kami dan bagaimana kami menjalaninya. Tidak usah bersikap seakan-akan kau peduli, _eomma_. Yang kau tahu hanya Mingyu yang absen dari persiapan olimpiadenya saja, apa kau peduli dengan apa yang menjadi alasan kenapa anak bungsumu itu tidak menghadiri kelasnya? Kenapa kemudian dia lebih memilih tinggal ditempatku daripada dirumah besar kalian? Kenapa kami butuh menghirup udara segar yang tak tersumbat dinginnya dinding istana yang kalian bangun atas dasar kebahagiaan semu yang kalian tawarkan?" balas Wonwoo sinis dengan mengepalkan erat tangannya menahan amarah.

"Kalian hanya tahu caranya menumpuk uang, menuntut dan menyalahkan kami, kerjakan saja sampai kalian puas! Mingyu akan bersamaku, aku akan memastikannya bahagia dengan cara ku. Kami tidak butuh ap—"

Kata-kata Wonwoo terputus ketika ponsel yang dipegangnya diambil kembali oleh Mingyu secara tiba-tiba. Sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan Wonwoo yang terkepal, tubuh nya yang memang lebih besar dari sang kakak membuatnya mampu menahan Wonwoo yang terus memberontak ingin terlepas.

Mingyu menempatkan ponselnya ditelinganya dan menjelaskan beberapa hal pada ibunya secara singkat serta terdengar ucapan maaf yang terus diucapkannya dan janji untuk segera pulang kerumah sebelum sambungan teleponnya ia putus dengan cepat.

Mingyu sudah menduga sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi, sejak kakaknya pergi dan berbicara menjauh darinya hingga ia memutuskan untuk menyusul.

"Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau berani memotong pembicaraan ku?!" ucap Wonwoo sangat marah.

" _Hyung_ hentikan, kau mulai keterlaluan!" balas Mingyu tegas.

Wonwoo menatap nanar Mingyu. "A..aku keterlaluan katamu? Aku?!"

Suasana cafe pun berubah, Mingyu menyadari dirinya dan _hyung_ nya telah menjadi perhatian semua orang disini. Ini tidak baik, bahkan seorang _security_ terlihat waspada dan berpikir jika saja Mingyu dan Wonwoo akan mengacau.

"Maafkan aku, ayo bicarakan ini dirumah." ajak Mingyu melembut. "Apartemen mu, tentu saja. Ok?" ralatnya cepat. Ia tahu rumah sebenarnya yang ia maksud tak akan mungkin disetujui _hyung_ nya.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sungguh membenci keadaan ini. Keadaan dimana mereka akan bertengkar lagi, kali ini karena orang tua mereka. Karena mereka hanya saling menjaga satu sama lain dengan cara yang berbeda, menumbuhkan perasaan saling memiliki yang teramat sangat. Namun inilah yang akan terus terjadi pada hubungan yang sejak awal tercipta tak sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wonwoo tunggu!" seru Jeonghan. Ia berusaha mengejar dan menyamakan langkah nya dengan Wonwoo yang masih terus berjalan.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak berhenti sebentar dan menungguku?" tanya Jeonghan kemudian berjalan bersama.

"Aku kira sedang berhalusinasi mendengar suara mu. Kau berangkat lebih awal?", ucap Wonwoo.

Jeonghan tertawa sekilas. "Eiiy.. jangan mengejek ku begitu. Kebetulan Joshua ada jadwal mengajar hari ini. Jadi aku sekalian ikut berangkat."

"Memangnya kekasihmu mengajar dimana?"

"Seoul Broadcasting High School." jawab Jeonghan.

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan mau tak mau Jeonghan melakukan hal yang sama. Ditatapnya wajah temannya itu. "Seoul Broadcasting High School?" tanyanya memastikan.

Jeonghan mengangguk. "Dia kan menjadi guru magang disana sejak sebulan yang lalu."

Wonwoo terdiam. _'Itu kan sekolah Mingyu.'_ batinnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jeonghan bingung.

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. Dipaksakannya bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Ayo masuk. Sebentar lagi kuliah dimulai."

Selama perkuliahan Wonwoo tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya masih tentang perkataan Jeonghan sebelumnya. Berita yang didapatnya berarti Mingyu dan kekasih temannya itu akan saling mengenal sebagai murid dan guru. Ini sedikit membuatnya tidak nyaman. Selama ini Jeonghan tidak mengetahui jika Wonwoo mempunyai seorang adik. Ia memang tidak pernah bercerita tentang dirinya dan keluarganya pada siapa pun, terkecuali yang telah mengenal mereka sejak awal dari orang tuanya. Apalagi hubungan terlarangnya dengan sang adik, ia merasa sedikit gelisah. Ia perlu tahu siapa dan bagaimana Joshua itu.

Dua jam perkuliahan ini pun berlalu begitu saja tanpa ada yang terserap dalam ingatan Wonwoo. Kepalanya terasa penuh dengan berbagai hal dan spekulasi mengenai adiknya dan itu membuatnya ingin segera bertemu Mingyu-nya. Ia merindukan kekasih kecilnya itu sekarang.

"Kau mau ke perpustakaan?" tanya Jeonghan menghampirinya. Wonwoo menoleh lalu mengangguk dari kegiatannya membereskan buku dan alat tulis yang sebenarnya hanya menganggur dimejanya. Perpustakaan adalah tempat yang tepat menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu jadwal perkuliahan selanjutnya bagi Wonwoo dan Jeonghan.

Wonwoo pun berpikir, mungkin ia bisa sedikit menenangkan pikirannya dengan membaca. Namun ternyata sia-sia. Padahal dihadapannya kini sudah ada sebuah buku yang secara asal diambilnya dari rak tadi. Sempat berpikir, haruskah menyusul Mingyu sekarang? Tapi mungkin itu akan menimbulkan masalah baru dan Mingyu tidak akan menyukainya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu." gumam Wonwoo yang meremas rambutnya sambil menopang kepalanya dimeja.

"Apa masalahmu begitu berat?" bisik Jeonghan padanya tanpa menoleh dari sebuah journal yang tengah dibaca. Tak ada jawaban dari Wonwoo.

"Dari pagi tadi kau terlihat aneh seperti ini. Kau melamun saat kuliah Mr. Jhon dan satu kelas bahkan memperhatikanmu saat beliau memanggill-manggil namamu untuk menjawab pertanyaan. Hh.. untung saja saat itu adalah kelasnya, bisa kau bayangkan jika itu adalah jadwal istrinya? Ucapkan selamat datang pada nilai D dalam transkripmu semester ini." lanjutnya menutup kembali journalnya.

"Benarkah?" kedua alis Wonwoo mengangkat, seperti ini bukan masalah besar.

Jeonghan mengeryit bingung. Wonwoo benar-benar terlihat aneh, ia semakin penasaran dengan apa yang sedang temannya pikirkan. "Kau tahu, kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku. Masalah yang kau tanggung, berbagilah denganku. Jujur kau terlihat sedikit.. menakutkan menurutku."

Sedikit lama menunggu jawaban, kepala Wonwoo sedikit mendongak melihat Jeonghan yang duduk dihadapannya. "Aku merindukan kekasihku." ucap Wonwoo terselip senyum miring dengan tangan terlipat sambil menatap Jeonghan.

"Oh _shit_! Inikah masalahmu? Kau 'nakal' sekali Kim Wonwoo. Oh tidak, bayangan tanda-tanda kemerahan di lehermu yang tak sengaja ku lihat mulai berdatangan dikepalaku!" racau Jeonghan terkejut mendengar jawaban temannya yang tak disangka-sangka itu.

Jeonghan masih bertingkah seperti tengah membersihkan kepalanya dari berbagai pikiran-pikiran imajinatif dan Wonwoo tertawa melihatnya serta kelakuan mereka yang menurutnya sedikit menekan keinginannya bertemu Mingyu.

 _'Aku tahu bukan seperti itu yang kau pikirkan, tapi melihatmu tertawa seperti ini setidaknya membuatmu melupakan masalahmu.'_ batin Jeonghan yang ikut tertawa kemudian.

Wonwoo berjalan santai memasuki halaman rumahnya. Ya, rumah orang tuanya dan Mingyu. Sepulang kuliah ia memang memutuskan untuk mampir kesini sekalian untuk bertemu adiknya. Setelah pertengkaran mereka terakhir kali, mereka memutuskan akan saling mengunjungi saja. Walaupun Mingyu butuh usaha lebih untuk menyakinkan Wonwoo agar mau untuk kembali kerumah mereka. Bibirnya tersenyum saat dilihatnya bibi Jung tengah menyiram bunga milik _eomma_ nya. "Sore bibi Jung.", sapa Wonwoo ramah.

Bibi Jung menoleh. Ia terkejut namun kemudian tersenyum senang saat melihat Wonwoo. "Wonie! Kau pulang?" ucapnya memeluk tubuh anak yang telah ia asuh dari kecil dulu itu dengan erat dan rindu yang besar.

"Hanya ingin mampir saja." ucap Wonwoo.

"Ah, Begitu. Masuklah kalau begitu. Sebentar lagi aku selesai. Kau mau susu dan beberapa cemilan?" tanya bibi Jung.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Boleh." ucapnya.

"Aku akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu juga, tunggulah didalam." Lanjut bibi Jung antusias. Sudah lama ia tak melihat Wonwoo dirumah ini. Ia akan mempersiapkan segalanya dengan cepat pikirnya.

"Baiklah bibi, aku akan menunggumu datang dengan semua yang kau tawarkan untuk diisi dalam perutku ini." balas Wonwoo terkekeh. Kemudian ia pun masuk kedalam rumah dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang dulu sempat menjadi miliknya.

Didalam kamar, Wonwoo lalu membuka lemari miliknya. Diambilnya beberapa pakaian yang memang ia tinggalkan di rumah. Kemudian dimasukkannya kedalam ransel yang dibawanya, ia rasa perlu membawanya ke apartemen. Matanya kemudian menatap sebuah bingkai foto yang diletakkannya di meja belajarnya. Foto saat dirinya dan Mingyu masih kecil. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat momen dibalik foto itu.

"Aku pulang!"

Senyuman Wonwoo semakin merekah saat telinganya mendengar suara Mingyu dari lantai bawah. Cepat-cepat ia menyimpan kembali bingkai fotonya lalu keluar kamar agar bisa menemui sang adik.

" _Hyung_?". Belum sempat Wonwoo keluar kamar, Mingyu sudah lebih dulu mendatanginya. "Kapan _hyung_ datang? Aku terkejut mendengar bibi Jung mengatakan kau datang kesini, ku kira kau masih butuh waktu untuk kembali. "

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Jangan berlebihan, aku hanya mampir menjengukmu seperti kesepakatan kita beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekalian aku mengambil beberapa pakaianku." jawabnya.

"Oh, seperti itu." terdengar nada kecewa dari mulut Mingyu ketika mengatakannya namun segera diubahnya dengan tersenyum manis. Dipeluknya tubuh kurus Wonwoo. "Baru beberapa hari tidak bertemu saja rasanya aku sudah sangat merindukanmu." ucapnya.

Wonwoo terkikik pelan. Ia sangat bahagia, ternyata bukan dirinya saja yang menanggung rindu sebesar ini. Dilepaskannya pelukan Mingyu. "Mandilah. Bibi Jung menawarkan cemilan dan juga masakan enak."

"Kau tidak membalas ucapanku." tuntut Mingyu berpura-pura cemberut kembali meraih kakaknya dalam pelukan.

"Masihkah kau butuh itu? Kau sangat tahu jika aku pun merindukanmu hingga membuatku mau menginjakkan kembali kakiku disini. Kau satu-satunya alasanku bertahan Mingyu-ya. Aku tak akan pernah bisa tanpamu." jawab Wonwoo sembari menangkup wajah Mingyu dan menariknya mendekat hingga kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan.

" _I love you_ , Kim Wonwoo." bisik Mingyu mesra mendekati bibir tipis lelaki manis dihadapannya.

" _I love you too more and more_ , Kim Mingyu." balas Wonwoo yang selanjutnya menciptakan sebuah ciuman manis penuh perasaan mendalam.

Ciuman penuh dosa dan kutukan terindah yang sering mereka lakukan untuk lagi-lagi membenarkan yang terjadi. Ciuman yang berubah menjadi tuntutan masing-masing, menggiring mereka kedasar jurang terdalam yang penuh kenikmatan. Saling menyalurkan kehangatan dalam setiap sentuhan yang berlanjut hingga membakar jiwa dan raga dalam penyatuan penuh rindu membuncah.

Mingyu terbangun duluan dan melihat langit diluar telah berubah gelap dari jendela yang lupa ditutup. Ia menggulirkan pandangannya pada sosok mungil yang masih terlelap disampingnya dengan sehelai selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

"Kau sangat mungil dan rapuh, tapi kau adalah kakak yang tangguh dan penyayang." gumam Mingyu sambil menyingkirkan poni yang telah memanjang dan menutupi mata Wonwoo pelan.

"Kau sangat keras kepala, tapi kau adalah kekasihku yang begitu manis. Aku pun tak akan pernah bisa tanpamu, sayang." lanjutnya kemudian mengecup kening Wonwoo dan membenarkan selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh _hyung_ nya itu lalu beranjak bangun untuk membersihkan diri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tubuh Wonwoo bergerak-gerak dan mata kecilnya mulai membuka dan mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan keadaan ruangan yang terang oleh lampu yang menyala . Ia bangun terduduk merasa asing dengan sekitarnya. Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya, ia baru mengingat kalau telah tertidur dikamar miliknya dirumah ini, pantas saja. Dan mendengar bunyi air mengalir dari arah kamar mandinya, ia menyimpulkan jika adiknya yang berada disana.

Kepalanya menunduk, melihat tubuhnya yang penuh tanda kepemilikan sang adik. Wonwoo tersenyum malu, dan sekelebat kejadian masa lalu membayang ketika mereka berdua masih sama-sama tinggal dirumah ini dan untuk pertama kali mereka melakukannya dikamar ini juga, kali ini telah terulang lagi.

Diambilnya baju yang sebelumnya sang adik lepaskan dari tubuhnya untuk dikenakan lagi. Perutnya kali ini mulai mengeluarkan bunyi pertanda bahwa ia sangat lapar.

"Ah, bibi Jung!", pekiknya kemudian bergegas merapihkan bajunya dan sedikit menyemprotkan parfume untuk menutupi bukti dari hasil 'pekerjaannya' dengan Mingyu. Lalu keluar menemui bibi Jung juga tentunya melahap makanan enak yang dijanjikan padanya tadi siang.

"Woaah.. bibi Jung, apa kau mengosongkan isi lemari es dan menyulap mereka menjadi makan menggiurkan ini?" tanya Wonwoo takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya dimeja ruang makan. Ia menghirup aroma lezat yang menguar hingga matanya terpejam.

"Hahaa.. Kau suka? Bibi sengaja membuat banyak karena kau baru kembali lagi, juga kalian melewatkan waktu makan siang tadi. Sehingga inilah yang terjadi." jawab bibi Jung sambil mengambil air putih dan mempersiapkan peralatan makan untuk Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih banyak bibi, aku sangat menyukainya! Aku akan makan semua yang kau masak dengan lahap!"

"Tentu saja! Kau memang harus makan dengan lahap, bibi masih ingat kau sangat susah makan dulu. Sekarang makanlah semua dan bibi akan menemanimu, tapi dimana adikmu? Apa dia masih tidur? Dia juga belum makan siang."

Wonwoo menggeleng dengan mulut penuhnya. "Dia sedang mandi bi, dia kan memang sangat lama kalau mandi. Tenang saja dia sangat patuh soal makanan, jadi setelah ia selesai dengan urusannya dia pasti akan turun dan makan." jawab Wonwoo setelah menelan makanannya.

Mingyu belum juga turun dari kamarnya, Wonwoo memilih berbincang dengan bibi Jung setelah makan. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak bertemu dengan seseorang yang selalu mengurusi rumah orang tua nya dan mengasuh dia dan Mingyu waktu kecil itu. Mengingat dirinya telah memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen sendiri yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengan kampusnya dan satu alasan lainnya.

"Ah sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang.", ucap bibi Jung setelah melihat jam yang terpajang didinding.

"Biar kuantar.", ucap Wonwoo.

"Tidak perlu. Kau disini saja."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa sungguh." ucap bibi Jung meyakinkan. "Dan kalau bibi boleh meminta, menginaplah disini Wonie. Setidaknya untuk hari ini. Mingyu tidak harus kesepian disini sejak nyonya dan tuan menyuruhnya untuk tidak lagi ke tempatmu." tambahnya menggenggam kedua tangan Wonwoo memohon.

Wonwoo mengangguk ragu. "Kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan. Terima kasih untuk makanannya. Dan sampaikan salamku untuk keluarga bibi.". Bibi Jung mengangguk sebelum meninggalkan rumah keluarga Kim.

"Apa bibi Jung sudah pulang?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba. Tangan kirinya tampak masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Tidak langsung menjawab, Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu dan memeluknya erat. Menghirup dalam wangi tubuh Mingyu yang telah bercampur wangi sabun segar. Wonwoo merasa bersalah dan marah. Mingyu-nya kesepian, dia pasti sangat sedih. "Hm... Dia masih saja tidak mau diantar pulang." ucap Wonwoo kemudian.

"Hei, ada apa? Maaf tidak menemanimu makan, tiba-tiba temanku menelepon dan bertanya tentang tugas."

"Apa kau selalu sendirian seperti ini jika bibi Jung sudah pulang?" wajah Wonwoo mendongak dan melihat sendu adiknya menghiraukan fakta yang baru saja Mingyu katakan, ia ditelepon temannya? Siapa dia? Orang itu bisa bertanya pada yang lain, tidak harus pada Mingyu-nya!

"Hm.. kadang-kadang aku akan bermain games, menonton DVD, atau mengajak teman ku menginap." jelas Mingyu polos.

"Kau mengajak teman menginap? Siapa? Apa yang tadi menelepon mu juga?"

"Kau ini banyak sekali bertanya _hyung_. Tapi, ya memang Seungkwan kadang menginap disini." ucap Mingyu. "Maka dari itu, menginaplah biar aku tidak kesepian lagi malam ini. Lagi pula aku masih sangat sangat merindukanmu sayang." bisiknya pada telinga sensitif Wonwoo lalu mengecupnya.

"Aah.. hentikan Mingyu. Baiklah aku akan menginap." ucap Wonwoo menahan desahannya.

"Ahahaa kau manis sekali hyung, terima kasih. Dan sepertinya aku lapar sekali, kau tidak menghabiskan semua masakan bibi Jung kan _hyung_? Ayo temani aku makan.". Mingyu membawa tubuh Wonwoo yang masih dalam pelukannya menuju meja makan dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Malam ini Ia dan Wonwoo akan bersama lagi, mungkin ia akan mencoba merayu Wonwoo untuk menginap lebih lama esok hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo terbangun dari tidurnya dengan disambut senyuman tampan Mingyu lengkap dengan gigi taringnya yang tampak menyembil lucu. "Selamat pagi." ucapnya dengan suara serak.

"Selamat pagi." ucap Mingyu menanggapi. Dikecupnya hidung bangir kakaknya itu. "Aku selalu suka wajah bangun tidurmu."

Wonwoo mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Pasti karena jelek. Kau suka karena akan ada bahan ejekan untukku, benar kan?"

Mingyu tertawa. Disentilnya pelan kening Wonwoo. "Aku serius. Aku benar-benar menyukai wajah bangun tidurmu."

Wonwoo kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. Dipeluknya tubuh adiknya itu. "Kau tidak mau membuatkanku sarapan?" tanyanya.

"Kau mau kubuatkan apa memangnya?"

"Ramen." jawab Wonwoo spontan yang sukses membuatnya kembali dihadiahi sentilan.

"Tidak ada ramen selama kau dirumah. Aku tidak akan memasakkan ramen untuk kekasihku." ucap Mingyu.

"Selalu ditolak."

"Kau harus makan makanan sehat."

"Tapi aku suka."

"Tapi itu tidak bergizi." ucap Mingyu yang membuat Wonwoo kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. "Baiklah nanti aku akan belajar membuat mie agar bisa membuatkanmu mie dari sayuran."

"Janji?"

"Janji!" ucap Mingyu. Kemudian ia mengecup bibir Wonwoo sebagai sarapan paginya sendiri.

Wonwoo sangat suka dengan kegiatan di pagi harinya seperti ini. Dengan Mingyu sebagai pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya saat bangun tidur. Dengan aroma tubuh Mingyu yang menyapa indera penciumannya. Bahkan terkadang ditambah senyuman Mingyu yang menjadi favoritnya seperti tadi. Wonwoo benar-benar menyukai sarapan paginya yang membuat hatinya kenyang.

"Kau ada kuliah pagi?" tanya Mingyu saat dirinya dan Wonwoo sudah menghabiskan sarapan mereka.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Hari ini jadwalku kosong."

Mingyu mengernyitkan keningnya. "Lalu kenapa kau sudah rapih begini?"

Wonwoo tersenyum jahil. "Aku mau mengantarmu sekolah." jawabnya yang sukses membuat Mingyu tertawa. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aku sungguh menginginkan surat ijin mengemudiku sekarang."

Mau tidak mau Wonwoo ikut tertawa. Ia tahu Mingyu sangat ingin menyetir mobil agar bisa mengantarnya kesana kemari. Sayang umurnya masih belum memenuhi standar. "Kau akan mendapatkannya tahun depan." ucap Wonwoo sedikit mengejek.

 **.**

 **.**

"Belajar yang tekun Mingyu-ya." ucap Wonwoo setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi Mingyu.

" _Ne hyung_." Mingyu tersenyum lalu beranjak keluar dari mobil.

Senyum Wonwoo pun tak luntur menghantarkan kepergian adiknya hingga masuk kedalam gedung sekolah. Sampai sebuah mobil sedan abu-abu memasuki pelataran parkir. Sedan abu-abu yang sering dilihatnya menjemput teman kuliahnya, Jeonghan. Raut bahagia di wajah Wonwoo lalu berganti datar dan dingin.

Terlihat pengemudi sedan tadi keluar lalu berjalan memasuki gedung yang sama dengan adiknya. Beberapa saat Wonwoo terdiam dan berpikir entah apa, sampai kemudian ia tersenyum miring.

"Ah.. Jadi dia orangnya.". Mesin mobil kembali dinyalakan, Wonwoo lalu pergi dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca.

Kembali ke apartemen adalah pilihan Wonwoo. Hari ini jadwalnya memang kosong, ia tidak berbohong pada Mingyu. Merapihkan apartemen sepertinya adalah kegiatan yang tepat. Mengingat apartemennya, terutama kamar, sangat berantakan. Ia tidak menyangka akan menginap kemarin. Dan pagi ini Mingyu kembali memintanya bermalam lagi, jadi setidaknya apartemennya akan rapi selama ia meninggalkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo tampak mengaduk-aduk minumannya. Saat ini dirinya tengah menemani Jeonghan makan siang. "Kau benar tidak mau makan siang juga?" tanya Jeonghan.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar. Sebelum berangkat tadi aku sudah makan."

"Baiklah." ucap Jeonghan menyerah. Padahal ia ingin sekali memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut temannya itu. Sungguh Jeonghan merasa miris melihat tubuh kurus Wonwoo. Terlihat seperti kurang gizi. "Kau masih tinggal di apartemenmu?" tanya Jeonghan kemudian.

"Tentu saja masih."

Jeonghan menghela napas. Ditatapnya wajah teman manisnya itu. "Kau harus lebih memperhatikan asupan makananmu Wonwoo. Tubuhmu benar-benar kurang gizi."

"Cerewet!" seru Wonwoo.

Jeonghan kembali menghela napas. "Setelah makan kita ke perpustakaan. Tugasku belum sepenuhnya selesai."

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Sekalian aku juga ingin meminjam beberapa buku untuk tugas mata kuliah lainnya termasuk tugas kelompok kita."

Jeonghan menatap temannya itu. "Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas dari profesor Lee?". Sekali lagi Wonwo mengangguk. "Woah... Otakmu benar-benar jenius ya."

"Jangan berlebihan." ucap Wonwoo. "Kau saja yang terlalu malas mengerjakannya."

"Aku sudah berusaha. Sungguh! Tapi ya memang dua hari ini Joshua menginap di apartemenku. Jadi ya kau tau sendiri."

Wonwoo mencibir. "Dasar mesum!"

"Hey! Kau juga seperti itu ya. Ingat tanda-tanda lehermu." protes Jeonghan.

"Kau benar-benar cerewet. Cepat habiskan makananmu!" seru Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terlambat pulang hari ini. Ada tugas kelompok yang harus diselesaikannya. Sehingga dirinya pulang saat hari sudah gelap. Dengan langkah tergesa ia berjalan menuju rumah.

Wangi masakan langsung menyambut Wonwoo ketika ia melewati dapur. Bibirnya tersenyum. "Mingyu-ya." panggilnya.

Mingyu tidak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya di dapur. "Kau masak apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu terlonjak kaget. "Astaga. Hyung, jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti ini!" serunya kesal.

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau serius sekali sampai tidak mendengarku." ucapnya. "Aku ganti baju dulu ya. Selamat memasak." ucapnya lagi. Setelah mengecup bibir sang adik, Wonwoo langsung berlari ke kamar. Membuat Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang kakak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuaca panas hari ini membuat Wonwoo membiarkan dua kancing kemejanya terbuka dan mengakibatkan Jeonghan mendengus saat kembali mendapati leher Wonwoo memerah. Ia sudah tidak tahu ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Setiap kali ditanya pun jawaban Wonwoo selalu sama. "Lagi." gumamnya pelan.

Walau pelan tapi Wonwoo bisa mendengarnya. Dan ia tau apa yang Jeonghan maksud dengan 'lagi'. Ia sengaja bersikap seolah tidak mendengarnya dengan terus berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Kau dapat salam dari Jun." ucap Jeonghan mencoba mengalihkan rasa penasarannya.

"Hm." hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak tertarik padanya?"

"Tidak."

Jeonghan menghela napas. Temannya ini benar-benar pendiam dan tertutup. Atau lebih cocok dikatakan dingin? Entahlah. Rasanya Jeonghan sudah kehabisan akal hanya untuk mendengar cerita hidupnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat kening Jeonghan berkerut. "Aku pulang duluan. Sampai besok." ucapnya. Dan sekali lagi Jeonghan menghela napas.

Wonwoo melajukan mobilnya menuju sekolah Mingyu. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menjemput adiknya di sekolah. Kebetulan ini bertepatan dengan jam pulang sekolah Mingyu. Dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya, Wonwoo memacu mobilnya lebih cepat.

"Mingyu-ya, kau dimana?" tanya Wonwoo yang menghubungi sang adik memastikan ia masih di sekolah atau sudah pulang.

 _"Aku baru keluar kelas. Kenapa?"_

"Bagus. Lima menit lagi aku sampai di sekolahmu."

 _"Apa? Kau mau menjemputku?"_

"Heem..." jawab Wonwoo sambil mengangguk. Padahal Mingyu tentu tidak bisa melihat anggukannya.

 _"_ _Tumben sekali._ _Ya sudah, aku tunggu di depan gerbang."._ Kemudian sambungan telepon terputus.

Belum sampai lima menit Wonwoo sudah sampai di dekat sekolah Mingyu. Dari jauh ia bisa melihat tubuh menjulang sang adik tengah berdiri menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah. Wonwoo juga bisa melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri adiknya. Seseorang yang dengan sangat beraninya melingkarkan tangannya di tangan Mingyu.

Wonwoo menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dicengkeramnya kuat-kuat kemudi mobilnya. Senyuman manis yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya kini sudah lenyap. Tatapannya tajam menusuk. Ia sungguh tidak suka dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya ini.

Tanpa memikirkan sekitar, Wonwoo menekan klakson mobilnya sekuat tenaga. Membuat beberapa orang terlonjak kaget. Bahkan sampai ada yang memakinya. Ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin Mingyu tau kalau dirinya sudah sampai dan melihat kejadian menyebalkan itu.

Mingyu yang sadar dengan keberadaan Wonwoo langsung menepis kasar seseorang yang bergelayut ditangannya. Ia yakin sekali kalau Wonwoo melihatnya. Dan ia juga yakin kalau kakak tercintanya itu akan marah besar.

Buru-buru Mingyu berlari dan masuk ke dalam mobil. "Ayo kita pulang!" seru Mingyu pura-pura terlihat santai.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Ia juga tidak melirik Mingyu. Menyadari hal itu, Mingyu mengikuti arah pandang sang kakak. Oh _shit_! Sepertinya Wonwoo salah paham. " _Hyung_." ucap Mingyu hati-hati sambil memegang bahu Wonwoo. "Apapun yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini. Kumohon jangan lakukan!". Kebersamaannya dengan Wonwoo selama ini membuatnya sedikit banyak mengerti dengan tabiat kakaknya.

Tatapan tajam Wonwoo kini beralih pada Mingyu. Ia tidak suka dengan ucapan Mingyu barusan. Seolah-olah dirinya membela seseorang yang bersamanya tadi. Sambil menggeram marah, Wonwoo menginjak pedal gas kuat-kuat membuat Mingyu terhempas ke sandaran kursi dengan keras. Padahal adiknya itu belum sempat memasang sabuk pengaman.

" _Hyung_ tolong pelankan mobilnya!" ucap Mingyu karena Wonwoo melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan. Jujur saja ia takut.

Wonwoo tersenyum miring. "Kenapa? Kau takut?" tanyanya. Ia kembali menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Membuat Mingyu menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi di depan sekolahnya tadi.

Saat mobil berhenti karena lampu merah, cepat-cepat Mingyu melepas sabuk pengamannya. Membuat Wonwoo menatapnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Lebih baik aku pulang sendiri daripada mati konyol bersamamu." ucap Mingyu kesal. Kemudian ia keluar mobil. Terus berjalan ke tepi tanpa berniat kembali ke mobil Wonwoo.

Tapi kemudian Mingyu menyesali perbuatannya itu. Ia membalikkan badan tepat saat lampu berubah hijau dan Wonwoo kembali tancap Gas. " _Shit_!" gerutunya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Mingyu justru berlari mengejar mobil Wonwoo. Padahal mustahil sekali dirinya bisa mengejar laju mobil terlebih dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti itu. " _HYUNG_ BERHENTI!" teriaknya memanggil.

Sungguh Mingyu merasa seperti orang bodoh. Dengan dirinya yang sembarangan keluar dari mobil tanpa memikirkan akibatnya itu justru akan membuat Wonwoo semakin menjadi.

"ARGH!". Mingyu berhenti di tengah jalan. Napasnya tersengal. Ia bahkan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Kim Mingyu bodoh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Innocent Love (Gomawo, Saranghae) - Chapter.2**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Genre : Romance, Incest, Boys Love**

 **Rating : M**

 **Cast : Kim Mingyu / Kim Wonwoo (Meanie)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu benar-benar merutuki perbuatan bodohnya tadi. Awalnya ia hanya berniat menggertak sang kakak, bodohnya ia yang melupakan fakta kalau Wonwoo tidak bisa diperlakukan seperti itu, sungguh sial!

Sejak satu jam yang lalu Mingyu mencoba menghubungi ponsel Wonwoo dan hasilnya tetap sama, ponselnya dimatikan. "Aaaaaarrrgghh!" keringat dingin mengaliri wajah dan tubuhnya, pikirannya kacau sekacau tindakan semberononya.

Kemudian Mingyu teringat petugas keamanan di apartemen Wonwoo. Cepat-cepat ia menghubungi nomor yang memang sengaja disimpannya kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Wonwoo. "Hallo."

"..."

"Ahjussi ini aku Mingyu. Apa Wonwoo hyung sudah pulang?"

"..."

"Ah begitu. Baiklah. Terima kasih ahjussi. Maaf mengganggu."

Setelah memutuskan panggilan teleponnya, Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Wonwoo belum kembali ke apartemen. Dan ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Lalu kemana perginya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya Mingyu mendatangi apartemen Wonwoo pagi-pagi, sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Ia ingin memastikan sendiri kalau kakaknya itu sudah kembali atau belum, jujur saja ia sangat khawatir. Dan juga merasa bersalah. Dengan peringai yang seperti itu, Mingyu takut Wonwoo bertindak gegabah.

"Dia sudah pulang sekitar jam empat. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk, wajahnya sangat pucat dan tatapannya kosong." jelas ahjussi penjaga keamanan yang nomor teleponnya Mingyu titipkan.

"Ah Mingyu-ssi, saat itu ku lihat pintu mobilnya lupa ditutup, jadi aku memanggilnya berulang kali tapi ia tak juga berhenti. Lalu ketika kuhampiri mobilnya aku menemukan sesuatu."

"M-menemukan s-sesuatu?" tanya Mingyu terbata. Perasannya sedikit tidak enak.

Kang ahjushi mengangguk. "Sebuah pisau lipat dan bangkai kucing."

"A-apa?". Benar kan pisau, begitu batin Mingyu. Tapi bangkai kucing?

"Aku langsung membuangnya tadi. Lalu ku lap bangku dimana Wonwoo menyimpan bangkai kucing tadi. Dan ini kunci mobilnya." ucap Kang ahjushi seraya menyerahkan sebuah kunci mobil bergantungan hitam yang sangat Mingyu kenal.

"T-terimakasih ahjushi." ucap Mingyu seraya menerima kunci tersebut.

Mingyu lalu berlari memasuki lift. Begitu terburu dirinya bahkan sampai hampir tersandung kaki sendiri. Tidak sabaran, tangannya terus mengetuk-ketuk dinding lift yang membawanya menuju lantai dimana apartemen kakaknya berada. Kembali berlari ketika akhirnya lift sampai di lantai yang ditujunya.

Kening Mingyu berkerut saat dirinya mendengar bunyi 'failed' pada layar tombol untuk pembuka pintu apartemen. "Apa aku salah memasukkan pasword?" gumamnya. Sekali lagi dirinya mencoba, dan bunyi yang sama kembali terdengar. "Jangan katakan dia mengganti paswordnya.".

Kembali Mingyu memasukkan pasword. Dan kembali bunyi itu menyapa indera pendengarannya. Menggeram kesal. Dirinya kini memilih menggedor apartemen sang kakak. "Kim Wonwoo buka pintunya!" teriaknya. Mengabaikan mungkin saja tetangga terganggu dengan teriakannya.

Tak ada tanggapan. Mingyu kembali menggedor. "Aku tahu kau didalam hyung. Cepat buka pintunya!"

Masih tidak ada tanggapan. Kembali Mingyu menggedor. "Kim Wonwoo!". Rasa kesal lalu menyelimuti dirinya.

Agak lama sampai, pintu dibuka. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa mengganti paswordnya?!" seru Mingyu langsung. Kakinya melangkah masuk. Mendorong tubuh kurus Wonwoo.

Bukannya menjawab. Wonwoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya lalu berbalik kembali ke dalam kamar.

"Jawab pertanyaan ku hyung!" bentak Mingyu seraya membalikkan tubuh kakaknya secara paksa.

"Bisakah kau diam? Kau membuat kepalaku semakin sakit." ucap Wonwoo datar dan menepis tangan Mingyu lalu kembali berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Kepalamu sakit?" tanya Mingyu seketika melupakan amarahnya.

Tak ada tanggapan berarti dari Wonwoo, ia hanya terus melangkah hingga tiba-tiba terhuyung jatuh didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Hyung!", Mingyu terkesiap lalu segera menghampiri Wonwoo yang masih bisa sedikit menopang tubuh lemahnya dilantai. Otomatis mengecek suhu tubuh Wonwoo dengan telapak tangannya, lalu segera menggendong tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal tanpa berkata.

"Tidak perlu kesal, toh sekarang pun kau sudah tahu sakitku." Wonwoo berucap tanpa memandang Mingyu yang masih memilih diam.

Ya Mingyu memilih diam untuk menyimpan rasanya. Rasa marahnya, penyesalannya, kebingungannya, dan kecewanya. Masih juga diam, ketika Ia kemudian beranjak untuk memasak makanan juga menyiapkan obat untuk sang kakak.

Semua sudah siap, saatnya masuk kekamar dan membangunkan Wonwoo yang sempat tertidur lagi.

Mingyu yang sedang dalam posisi 'silent mode' pun lalu hanya menghela nafas sejenak begitu melihat Wonwoo-nya yang sedang tertidur bagai bayi tak berdosa. Terlihat gelisah dengan bulir keringat yang banyak. "Hyung, ayo bangun. Kau harus makan lalu minum obat." Bisik Mingyu tepat ketelinga Wonwoo sambil sedikit menepuk pelan pipinya.

Lemah, matanya merah mengerjab-ngerjab kecil mencoba sadar lalu menutup lagi. Sejenak masih hening. Mingyu mengusap pipi kakaknya sayang. Mengeringkan keringat dingin didahi dengan tangannya. "Kau sudah tidak kesal padaku?" tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba dalam pejam matanya.

Mingyu yang hanya tersenyum, lalu menjawab dengan bisikannya. "Seandainya saja aku bisa."

"Jadi sebenarnya kau ingin?"

"Ya."

"Lalu kenapa tidak jadi?"

"Karena aku memilih mati dari pada melihatmu begini."

"Sialan." lengan Wonwoo berpindah menimpa mata dan menutup sebagian wajahnya. Wonwoo tersipu. Makin tak ingin melihat wajah Mingyu yang kini tersenyum senang.

"Bangunlah hyung, makan sedikit lalu minum obat mu. Wajah tersipu mu membuat kau semakin memerah, dan.. Aku jadi merasa kepanasan.". Dan bantal kepala sukses mendarat diwajah nakal Mingyu.

 **.**

"Sebenarnya kau kemana hyung?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengambil meja lipat dari hadapan Wonwoo. Merasa tenang kakaknya bisa menghabiskan makanan yg ia buat.

Wonwoo menyimpan gelasnya di nakas. Mengelap sudut bibirnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. "Aku juga tidak tahu dari mana, sepertinya aku mengemudi sampai keluar Seoul." jawabnya mengingat-ingat.

"Luar Seoul?"

"Ya. Dan dijalan aku menggilas sesuatu"

"Hyung.. Tidak sengaja bukan?"

Tatapan Wonwoo mendingin. Tersinggung. "Apa kau sedang meyakinkanku atau.. Meyakinkan dirimu sendiri Gyu?"

Mingyu terkesiap lalu sengaja menyibukan diri membereskan gelas minum dan obat yang dipakai. Wonwoo sadar itu dan terus menatap adiknya. "Dia dengan seenaknya mengambil milikku" lanjut Wonwoo tanpa melepas pandangannya pada Mingyu

"Tapi, seekor kucing pasti hanya mengambil makanan hyung, kena-"

"Kucing? Aku tidak mengatakan itu kucing sebelumnya adikku sayang. Kecuali... Ah! Kau memeriksa mobilku." sergah Wonwoo.

Mingyu menelan ludahnya susah. Sedikit meyakinkan dirinya sebelum akhirnya membalikan badan menghadap Wonwoo yang menatapnya tajam. "Pintu mobilmu terbuka, dan aku melihatnya ketika mencarimu kesini tadi." jelas Mingyu sesuai dengan penjelasan Pak Kang walau sedikit berbohong.

"Pasti pikiranmu buruk kan?" Wonwoo bertanya sembari bangun dari kasurnya pelan.

"Aku tidak berpikir apa-apa." jawab Mingyu memperhatikan gerak Wonwoo mengangkat tubuhnya sambil menahan sakit.

"Pembohong!" Wonwoo berdecih. Dengan terus menahan sakit kepalanya, ia menggapai gagang pintu lalu membukanya. "Pulanglah kerumah karena aku sudah makan dan minum obat." ucap Wonwoo tanpa memandang Mingyu.

"Hyung.."

"Pulang saja. Pengaruh obat mulai bekerja, aku akan tidur."

Sakit. Mingyu juga sakit asal tahu saja. Melihat dia yang disayang begitu marah. Dia benar. Mingyu berbohong, dan Wonwoo membenci seorang pembohong.

Melangkahkan kakinya pergi adalah yang terbaik untuk hari ini. Ya, Mingyu berharap besok ia telah dimaafkan dan melihat senyum kekasihnya seperti biasa. Semoga saja.

Bunyi pintu kamar yang ditutup tepat setelah ia keluar membuatnya tertegun. Akankah esok akan seperti yang Ia harapkan?

"Selamat malam hyung. Aku.. Aku menantikan telepon darimu besok. Sangat." Dan Mingyu pergi dengan penyesalan sifatnya yang belum juga dapat memahami Wonwoo. Sedang dibalik pintu itu, Wonwoo hanya mampu meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya menelan kekecewaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
